La edad del pavo
by tulique
Summary: Daiki y su voz seductora alegran el día de Tetsu. Más o menos.


No había sido un día fácil para Tetsu, eso saltaba a la vista. Estaba cabizbajo, como si estuviese regurgitando las palabras de una regañina en su mente, y a duras penas asentía con la cabeza cuando Daiki le preguntaba algo.

Hasta le dijo de ir a tomarse un batido de vainilla al Maji y Tetsu ni se inmutó. Inaudito, sí, pero cierto. Ver a su mejor amigo así le sabía peor que la comida de Satsuki, y eso ya eran palabras mayores. De hecho, si con ello pudiese sacarle una sonrisa a Tetsu, Daiki se tragaría la bazofia de Satsuki, escucharía las locuras de Midorima sobre el horóscopo y aceptaría ser el saco de boxeo personal de Nijimura.

Tenía que pensar en algo _ya_. No iba a permitir que su mejor amigo regresase así a casa. Maldita sea, ¿dónde estaba el condenado de Kise cuando hacía falta? Si estuviese ahí, soltando tonterías y pidiendo a gritos que le diesen una paliza, Daiki podría darle una colleja y todos tan felices. La violencia gratuita contra Kise y su cara de hipérbaton siempre le sacaba una sonrisilla a Tetsu, pasase lo que pasase.

Pero Kise no estaba, así que tendría que recurrir a otro plan. Si las payasadas no funcionaban, tal vez debía de sacar del baúl más recóndito de su corazón las palabras apropiadas para iluminar el día catalítico de Tetsu.

—Oye, Tetsu —dijo Daiki deteniéndose de forma dramática en plena calle. En aquel momento en particular no le importó demasiado el obstruir la acera.

Tetsu levantó su cabecita rodeada de nubarrones y lo miró con atención.

Daiki tosió para hacerse el solemne. Dentro de sí sintió una ebullición articulada de sentimientos.

—No te voy a obligar a que me digas qué te pasa, pero quiero que sepas que si quieres hablarlo, yo estoy aquí para… —Daiki notó una pelea de gallos en su garganta. Qué oportuno.

Tetsu lo miró interrogante. Daba toda la impresión de que no se estaba pispando de nada.

—Yo estoy aquí para escUchArte.

Sonaba igual que una flauta dulce tocada al tuntún. Daiki no entendía _qué_estaba sucediendo ni por qué precisamente tuvo que empezar a sonar como un memo justo en ese instante. ¡Así Tetsu no se lo podría tomar en serio! O peor aún, sería capaz de pensarse que Daiki se estaba riendo en su cara.

—Vale, ¿no sé quÉ acAba de PAsar? Espera, que esO no erA una pregUnta —Daiki se quedó como una estalactita al escucharse a sí mismo. ¿Midorima le había echado un mal de ojo o qué?

Se estaba empezando a asustar.

En cambio a Tetsu debió de hacerle gracia la cara de histérico de Daiki. Eso explicaría por qué agachó de nuevo la cabeza _para reírse_. Muy a su manera, sí, pero eso era una risa. Eso o estaba temblando sin motivo aparente.

—Creo que ya eres oficialmente un adolescente, Aomine-kun.

—¿Qué mE estÁs intentando dEcir?

Lo que le estaba intentando decir era, más o menos, que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un hombrecito y que su cuerpo estaba tan revolucionado como Murasakibara en una tienda de golosinas. Debían de ser esas movidas hormonales de las que les hablaron en clase de Biología, al más puro estilo de Satsuki y su sangre mensual, pues igual. Claro que Tetsu utilizaba todo tipo de palabras raras y complicadas, aunque al menos ahora ya _hablaba_. Era un paso a tener en cuenta.

—Entonces dEntro de pOco daré el estirón —proclamó Daiki con todo el orgullo que un instrumento musical desafinado pudiese tener—. ¿No, TEtsu?

Tetsu seguía temblando. Y no, no era del frío.

—¡OYe!

—Lo siento, pero es que tu voz… —Tetsu se siguió riendo. Eso era un golpe bajo, muy _muy_ bajo. Bajísimo, vamos.

Más bajo que el propio Tetsu.

Pese a todo, Daiki también sonrió. No es que le hiciese gracia su situación en particular, pero sí que se alegraba por ver a Tetsu más relajado. Era evidente que su mirada ya no era un patio de nubarrones. Mejor, mucho mejor así.

—¿Qué mE dices de ir al MAji?

—Me parece buena idea —Tetsu asintió con la cabeza y Daiki juraría que el muy bandido se estaba secando una lagrimilla. Cómo disfrutaba el muy maldito con las desgracias ajenas—. Pero solo con una condición.

—No querrás que tE invite, ¿no? PorquE estOy sin blAnca.

—No, no es eso —Tetsu le regaló una sonrisa con lacito incluido—. Querría que siguieses hablando.

_Oh_.

Daiki se sonrojó con los pensamientos cursis que se apelotonaron en sus mejillas, sin ser del todo consciente —o quizás sí, a saber— de que el único propósito de Tetsu era reírse a su costa.

En fin, ¿qué más daba? Si Tetsu estaba contento, Daiki también.


End file.
